four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Ásaterra
See also: The Guild of Croesus The scorching heat of the north is tempered by the sea breezes of the coastal west. Although still hot up towards the northern borders, the temperature becomes much milder towards the south. Although it is never truly cold, the land can be quite wet, especially with the amount of rivers and streams running through it. The amount of water, however, produces the most fertile farmland in the country, and the area is very green, supporting a lot of agriculture and industry, such as hand weaving. Most travel is via the rivers and canals, and the roads are mainly wide dirt and gravel tracks. The main centre of trade is down in the Laisanen Delta, on the south-western coast. The city on the Delta was originally where many convicts were exiled in the year 240 B.A onto what was considered wasteland. The city began as a series of shanty houses, but rapidly grew in size once the new inhabitants discovered large forests to the south. Transporting the wood via the river, construction began on a city built on the river. The Delta today has expanded upwards. Many houses are constructed of stone, although they are still built along the water’s edge. Many of them grow more intricate towards their upper stories, as their owners tend to build upwards instead of outwards. There are several islands in the delta, which often contain public areas such as parks. Many houses near the sea are built on stilts due to frequent flooding. Those with ‘old money’ often live in the north of the province rather than in the Delta. Towns and villages are often built around hills or mountains in the north, with the altitude of your house matching your social status and money. The largest houses and estates in these towns and villages are often completely self-contained, with some inhabitants never even leaving their lands. There are many orchards and plantations in the north-west, but down south is dominated by farmland. There is also a strong fishing industry around the coastal areas. The south-westerners, especially those in the Delta, take great care to keep their canals and rivers clean and sustainable, just like their trade. After a rocky start when the Delta was first colonised, with merchant turning on merchant, the westerners realised that they would have to work together to trade successfully- and rip off the rest of the country. There are strong community bonds throughout the west, and hard work and dedication is highly valued. There is strong group mentality, and they are often helpful to those in their community who need aid; an unofficial motto is ‘extort those worth extorting, help those worth helping’. Many in need often seek help from the mysterious and illustrious Spyder, and finding refuge in her Tavern, ‘The Webway’. See some of our inspiration for Western Ásaterra here. Society and Culture Although they welcome those seeking work, ‘true Ishallians’ as they call themselves, are resentful and sometimes openly hostile of rich families, especially those from the north, buying estates and secondary homes on the land they have worked so hard to cultivate. The city of Ishall itself is upstream from the Delta, on an island in the centre of Lake Lak’aros and is the current seat of the Guild of Croesus. Ishall has long been the main hold in the west, hence the term ‘true Ishallians’, and there is serious resentment amongst those of the Delta towards its occupiers. Many of the south-westerners are not happy being controlled by the Guild, as many of them and their ancestors were part of the Royal Council in the privileged north, the very people who exiled the original founders of the Delta there to die or live out a miserable life. However, there are many Ishallians who have done their best to climb up through the ranks of the guild and bide their time. The one thing that all the westerners agree on, however, is their love of masks. Many traders wear masks as something of a calling card and to separate their business from their personal life. Masks are, however, seen as a popular fashion statement and masked balls and parties are often popular; but not as popular, however, as the carnivals. There are many carnivals throughout the west, and this is the only time when the southerners and inhabitants of the delta really dress up and became much more extravagant. The Carnivals are a time of food, dancing and merriment, and when day becomes night, hundreds board their boats to watch the fireworks set off from one of the Delta islands. Fashion Fashion in the north-west often follows or is inspired by the trends of the neighbouring northern continent. It often features lose flowing gowns with an overdress that laces in tightly around the chest, as well as low cut necklines. Sleeves on both gowns and doublets tend to puff up around the upper arm, with the outer layer of fabric artfully slashed to show another decorative layer underneath, before tightening around the lower arms. Breeches are often worn to the knee, with tight stockings underneath, however more practical high boots are often worn instead, especially when travelling or fighting. Jewellery is often highly decorative and full of precious gems as it is in the north, and hair often dressed with gold net, intricate headdresses, hats and headpieces. The fabrics used are often silks, satins and damasks imported from the north. The south-west, however, favours much simpler fashions. Full but practical skirts are popular, as are loose shirts or blouses under a tight belt or corset. Trousers are often worn, as are high leather boots and practical jackets and cloaks. Underdresses and shirts are also often worn, and a popular look is an overdress or shirt with sleeves attached to the bodice by laces. Hair is almost always pulled back from the face in one way or another, whether by netting or pins or sometimes braids. Jewellery is worn, but it is often simple, and if anything is decorated it will probably be with the popular glass or clay beads which have recently begun to be imported from Treth. As the Delta is a centre of trade, at the end of the day fashion is diverse. It is more flamboyant than extravagant, and many people like to add their own personal touch to an outfit with frills, embroidery, prints or other tasteful decoration. Home repairs are not seen as shameful, as a waste-not-want-not attitude is often had, and handmade or patchwork garments are cause for admiration of skill, sustainability and individuality. Fabrics like silks and velvets have never really caught on in the Delta, however, as they stain and spoil too easily when splashed with water. Cottons and wools are far more popular, especially as there is a large cotton trade in the warmer north-west. See some of our inspiration for Western Ásaterran fashion here. Andrew McClaire Renassance Collection.jpg|Andrew McClaire Renaissance Collection Armstreet dress.jpg|Western Style Dress. Photo from Armstreet. Armstreet Medieval Woolen Cotterie.jpg|Woollen Coterie. Photo from Armstreet. Brielle's Costume Wardrobe.jpg|Photo from Brielle's Costume Wardrobe. Dawns medieval dresses.jpg|Photo from Dawns Medieval Dresses. Decos Design, Etsy.jpg|Photo from Deco's Design, Etsy. Decosa Design on DA.jpg|Photo from Decosa's Design, devaint-Art. Etsy.jpg|Photo from Etsy. Florentine Renaissance Dress Armstreet.jpg|Florentine Renaissance Dress. Photo from Armstreet. Ginevra, Armstreet.jpg|Ginevra. Photo from Armstreet. Lionel Callow, Kentwall hall.jpg|Lower class Western dress. Photo by Lionel Callow. Lucrezia The Borgias.jpg|Photo from 'The Borgias'. Peacock Pirate Coat by Damsel in this dress.jpg|'Peacock Pirate Coat'. Photo from DamselInThisDress on Etsy. Pearson's renaissance Shop.jpg|Photo from Pearson's Renaissance Shoppe. Pearson's renaissance Shoppe 3.jpg|Photo from Pearson's Renaissance Shoppe. Pearson's renaissance Shoppe.jpg|Photo from Pearson's Renaissance Shoppe. Pirate Waistcoat, DamselInThisDress.jpg|'Pirate Wasitcoat', photo from DamselInThisDress, Etsy. Simplicity pattern 1773.jpg|Simplicity Pattern 1773. Snow White by CotureroReal.jpg|'Snow White' by CortureoReal. The Borgias 3.jpg|Photo from 'The Borgias' The Borgias, Lucretzia.jpg|Photo from 'The Borgias'. the borgias.jpg|Photo from 'The Borgias'. The Dame by Mary-Cosplay on deviant-art.jpg|'The Dame' by Mary-Cosplay, deviant-Art. The Wenches Wardorbe, pirate dress.jpg|'Pirate Dress'. Photo from TheWenchesWardrobe, Etsy. The Wench's Wardrobe.jpg|Photo from TheWenchesWardorbe, Etsy. Traditional Central Europe Costume Set Armstreet 2.jpg|Photo from Armstreet. Traditional Central Europe Costume Set Armstreet.jpg|Photo from Armstreet. Tudor Roses.jpg|Photo from TudorRoses. tudorcostume.tumblr.jpg|Photo from tudorcostume.tumblr. Your Dressmaker on Etsy.jpg|Photo from YourDressMaker, Etsy. Black and Red Corset and Patchwork Skirt by damselinthisdress.jpg|Ishallian fashion. Photo from DamselInThisDress, Etsy. Ishalian dress source unknown.jpg|Ishallian Dress. Ushallian, source unknown.jpg|Ishallian dress.